Always
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around Katniss and Peeta, the one true pairing. Chapter 2: REMEMBRANCE- No one mentions the date, but it's all they can think about. He pretends not to notice the tears welling in her eyes as she tries to hide them. Enjoy
1. I Lies

A collection of oneshots centered around Katniss x Peeta. Rating and genre will vary, pairing will stay the same.

**Rating: K+**

**Word Prompt: Remember**

**Genre: Angst  
**

**Character POV: Peeta**

**Book: Mockingjay**

* * *

_Katniss._

I can feel my hand reaching, stretching towards her through the haze of drugs in my system; she's not even in the room yet, just standing outside, a sheet of glass separates us. My mind is clouded by frustration and fear and confusion, but through it all I know that I want so much to touch her face, to feel her warmth under my skin again.

I forgot what she feels like.

Katniss. I love you.

A harsh laugh yanks me from my thoughts. _No you don't! She's a traitor!_ A venomous voice- belonging to the source of sick laughter -spits out at me. _How could you ever love anyone like her?_

_Wha- What are you talking about?_

I swallow hard, and forget about the Capitol, forget about the Hunger Games, even forget about Katniss as the voice returns, louder than before. With a jolt I recognize it as my own - it was my voice full of hatred and rage, so twisted and dark and cruel.

And why?

_She has betrayed you. She's a traitor._

I shake my head denying the accusation; sharp pains jab at my temples but I already know how to block the pain. The Capitol has taught me to be nothing but numb, so I ignore it and counter back to the voice, defending my friend._  
_

_Katniss is not a traitor!_ _What are you talking about?_

The voice- my own voice -replies. _She betrayed you. Let the Capitol capture you, torture you._

_But there was nothing she could have done or she would have died-_

_SHE DESERVED TO DIE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?  
_

I look up at Katniss again and she's coming towards the door, moving away from the glass. She's coming closer. My fingers tremble as she draws closer with her arms reaching at _me_ now; my breathing falters for scarcely more than a heartbeat. Memories are rushing towards me; are these my memories? I can't remember. The voice- I still can barely call it my own -is softer in my head now.

_Don't you?_

"No..." I whisper, nearly inaudible.

_Try and remember. Letting the Capitol imprison you is only the beginning! Everything she's ever done, everything she did._

_It was all lies._

Impossible. But is it? I try and rack my brains through the pain, try and squint past the jumbled thoughts that cloud my mind. And I remember.

_How come Daddy? voice singing, birds silent pigtails raining, cold, burnt bread stinging, going to bruise, doesn't matter dandelions awkward stares, no words reaping day no, not her oh no The Hunger Games finally, talking her hands, warm, crowd loud, nearly fall pretend to love her angry, embarrassed don't have to pretend but do you? let the games begin killing, already scared, allied with the wrong side I'm so sorry stinging, sharp pain hideout KATNISS! bleeding poison together kiss must survive, both of us chased, flee change of rules never! berries, death win do you love me? no it was all -_

_-lies.  
_

The voice is right.

"Pe-"

"_NO!_"

* * *

**So of course my first Hunger Games story must be angsty, what else could I do? More to come, reviews are adored (:  
**

**~LeiaOrganic**


	2. II Remembrance

A collection of oneshots centered around Katniss x Peeta. Rating and genre will vary, pairing will stay the same.

**Rating: K+**

**Word Prompt: Sorrow**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Character POV: None**

**Book: Post Mockingjay**

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of her tortured screaming, rustled by her as she thrashes between the sheets. Moving quickly he shakes her once, twice. The scream chokes off in her throat, but echoes through his cluttered mind. _It's just a dream baby, only a dream._

But it isn't.

No one mentions the date, but it's all they can think about. He pretends not to notice the tears welling in her eyes as she tries to hide them, pretends everything is normal as they get up to begin the day. He decides to continue their daily routine, for fear any change would do her more harm than good, and he goes down to make breakfast as she withdrawals to the bathroom.

When she finally leaves the bathroom and staggers into the kitchen he ignores the fact that her eyes are rimmed red and that there are deep circles under them. And he tries to ignore the wretched, sorrowful look she is wearing, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. But secretely he knows, and she knows that he knows what they're all thinking, why the nightmares were so bad and why she can't seem to hold herself together. So instead he silently offers her bread- her favorite kind -and isn't surprised when she declines.

She says she's going to hunt and he nods; she needs to find a way to deal with the pain on her own, but he knows she'll come back just as heartbroken as before and he hates it.

She returns empty handed, just as he expected but didn't say. He finally coaxes her into eating something- a piece of fruit -before she gags and runs to the bathroom. He sighs and follows, pulling back the long hair she spent the last year trying to grow back.

He doesn't try to make her eat again.

In the end the sat in the back by the rose bushes; Haymitch gives a haggard wave from his filthy porch. He is drunk.

The sun is beginning to set when she finally speaks, "I miss her."

He tucks a strand piece of hair behind her ear. "I know."

And as the first year since the end of the war passed she cries in his arms.

* * *

**My take on what happens on the war's end 1st anniversary. Enjoy and review (: They make me very happy.  
**

**~LeiaOrganic**


End file.
